Come Back to Me
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: Song fic about Olivia wanting to find herself only to realizes she belongs with a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

I must like cops or something. All my stories are about them. I need a better hobby or something. Here's to another Olivia and Elliot story. My first favorite cop pairings. The song is by David Cook, and it's called Come Back to Me. I still own nothing and will not own them even. Sorry.

Come Back to Me

You say you got to go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you

You say you're leaving as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
Just know I'm here whenever you need me  
I will wait for you

Olivia slammed shut her locker down, not being able to stand the seeing her reflection staring back at her. The day had been long and trying. The case today had struck home. A woman in her late forties was brutally raped and murdered. She had no family or real close friends, she lived by herself, and she was a local cop. Olivia had realized the similarities between her and the murdered woman. Was she going to end up like that woman? No one to call when she was murdered?

Collapsing on the bench, Olivia felt tears rushed down her face. She never had any luck with men or friends for that matter. Her mother hated her and now was dead before they could make any more real progress. Her father was a rapist and therefore not one to reach. Simon, poor Simon. She was all alone. Just like the woman, she adsorbed herself into work and went home to nothing and nobody.

Since she was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Elliot come into the room, looking for her. It broke his heart to see her crying. He just knew this case had hit close to home for her. No one else saw it. But he, he was her best friend. The one that knew everything about her. He had to be the one to help her. So, he walked over to her and sat down next to her with open arms.

Instantly, Olivia was in his arms. They had gotten closer over the years. She had been there for him through his divorce, and he through her mother's death. They were best friends as well as partners. And one drunken night had made them lovers as well. Something they hadn't discussed since it happened a month ago. Not that it had changed them very much. They had a job to do.

"I have to go find myself, Elliot," she whimpered.

Elliot knew that to be true. She had to be sure of who she was before he could tell her anything. She had to be happy with herself. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Olivia buried herself into his embrace as she spoke. "I don't even know who I am. The face that looks back at me in the mirror isn't who I want to be."

"I'll always be here. I'll wait for you," he replied, with a heavy heart. It pained him to know he was going to have to let her go. But it was what she needed. Her happiness meant more to him than telling her he loved her.

"Thank you, Elliot," she smiled. Her eyes still watery with tears, and he knew he'd always love her.

"Just come back to me," he asked.

Olivia nodded and gathered her things.

So I let you go  
I set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you  
Come back to me

Take your time  
I won't go anywhere  
I picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you

It had been two months since Olivia had left. The squad was sad to see her go. Se promised them she'd be back. Cragen had understood her intentions as she soon as she explained them to him. He promised to keep her job waiting for her if she ever wanted to come back. It was just as hard for him to let the woman, who was like his daughter, walk away. But he knew it was what she needed.

Elliot was miserable without her. His new partner, a younger guy, was nothing like her. He was goofy and annoying. The squad tried not to make him feel not too much like an outsider. But even he knew that he was just a temporary replacement for someone else. That the others would much rather have this Olivia than him. Olivia was a subject no one discussed. Mostly out of fear for Elliot exploding. Munch had figured out Elliot's feelings for Olivia, and explained it to the rest of the squad. It made sense to them after that.

Days ticked by without a word from Olivia or where she was. Casey came to the squad room often to see if she was back. She had felt really guilty and upset for not being a better friend to Olivia. Elliot had to reassure her it was what Olivia wanted. This would make Olivia happy, and that's what counted. It was understandable but still painful. Everyone missed her so much.

I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you  
Come back to me

I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul there  
I can't face you  
I can't save you  
It's something you have to do

So I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you  
Come back to me  
Come back to me

It was now two and a half months since Olivia had left. Elliot was looking forward to another lonely night. A night filled with several beers and fallen tears. His apartment was filled with Olivia's packed up things. The guest room was entirely filled with her things. It hurt to go near the room even though it was never hers to begin with. But being close to her also comforted him in a way. It reassured him she was ok and happy out there.

A knock came on his door. Grunting, he got up to answer it. He had just opened his first beer and wasn't in the mood for visitors. Swinging open the door, there stood a woman he hadn't seen in a long time. His mouth dropped. He couldn't believe. Had he drunk more than he thought? Or was he dreaming?

"Elliot," came her sweet voice.

"Olivia," he breathed.

She smiled and launched into his arms. Her voice broke and tears fell. "I couldn't do it. I thought if I left, I'd find who I am and be happy. But I realized I'm only happy when I'm with you. I am cop in love with her partner."

Elliot felt his heart fill with joy. "Liv, I should of told you the same thing. I've been in love with you for so long. I let you go to find yourself."

"Oh, El," she sighed. Olivia leaned up and kissed him.

"I also realized who you were meant to be," he smiled.

Olivia looked at him, questioningly. She stepped further into his apartment and shut the door. Elliot kissed her again before hurrying across the room for something in his bedroom. "Who, El?"

Elliot returned with something in his hand. He had a huge smile on his face as he reached her. "You were meant to be my wife."

"Oh my god. Elliot! Yes!" Olivia gasped as she saw the solitary diamond ring in his hand. It was beautiful. How could she have been so stupid to not see where she belonged along? Elliot slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her fervently.

"I love you so much, Liv," he murmured.

Elliot quickly shed them of their clothes. He had been waiting and dreaming of her return for so long. All he wanted was her, and he wanted her now. Olivia giggled happily as she ran off to the bedroom. Growling, Elliot chased after her to find her perched on his bed. She made the come hither motion, and he was lost. Kissing her as if it was life saving, Elliot moved his hands all across her beautiful body once again.

Their first time was a drunken haze. This time was just rushed for time lost. But he vowed to shower her with love the next time around. There would be a next time and many more after that. Right now he just wanted to bury himself inside of her. When he did, Olivia knew she was home. She knew this was were she was meant to be.

The first few strokes were strong and rough. Elliot was being the dominant one, showing her all the pain she had caused him while she was absent. Then he slowed his pace and pushed into her tenderly. Olivia's eyes swelled up with his caring love making. She never felt this good before, and begged him not to stop. Smirking, he promised her to go forever if she wanted that.

Sadly, the time came for Elliot to reach his goal. He wanted to see her orgasm sweep over her. He wanted that satisfaction of knowing it was him that could brought her over. So, with two final thrusts, Olivia broke into a million pieces. She moaned and arched her back into him, milking him of his own orgasm. Elliot kissed her face over and over. He know he would never let her go again.

"Elliot?" Olivia finally spoke after several long moments.

"Hmm."  
"I'm pregnant."

The End????

Sorry, it was a bit rushed. I was trying to get it out of my head before I lost it. Comment if you want more or if you want me to fix it.


	2. Sequal

Come Back to Me Continued

I've decided I like you guys. I've decided to keep writing more of Come Back to Me. Enjoy!

I own nothing, mind you!

_"I'm pregnant." _

Elliot jerked his head up. Her words ran through his head, swirling and twisting. She was pregnant. Carrying his child. His. Child. And she was to be his wife. She had said yes. What a night he had! He peered over at his side to see his naked love still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. If he had only known this was where she belonged, he would have never let her go in the first place.

"El? Everything ok?" came her sleepy voice.

"Yea, baby. I was just thinking," he answered her.

Olivia stirred and perched herself up. Had he regretted their amazing night together? Was he calling everything off? "About?"

Smiling at her, he kissed her. "Liv, you have nothing to worry about. I love you and this baby more than anything. I was just thinking of that if I had only known you better, you wouldn't have had to leave. I couldn't save you."

"Elliot." Olivia reached up to trace his jawline. "No one knows me like you. We both needed to figure out what we needed the most."

"I know, but..."

Olivia cut him off with a kiss. "I still love you, Elliot."

Smiling, Elliot grabbed her and held her tight.

Luckily, the night after Olivia had come home, Elliot had the day off. What a day off it was! Neither of them left Elliot's apartment or each others' sides. But the time came for Olivia to show her face at the station again. She was nervous at first until Elliot got to her. Making sweet love to her, he made her grow courage. They decided to wait till Olivia was a little further along before telling the squad their other good news.

Elliot walked into work the next day with Olivia tailing right behind. She clutched his hand, realizing this was her other home. These people were her family. A family she had abandoned in her selfish attempt to find someone that didn't exist. No one else was there as early as Elliot or normally her were. So, they had time to go to Cragen first.

Knocking on the Captain's door, Elliot kissed Olivia quickly. They heard him call out for whomever was there to come it. Elliot and Olivia slipped in and closed the door behind them. Cragen looked up and his mouth dropped. There stood a vibrant and glowing Olivia. An Olivia that was holding onto Elliot's hand.

"Olivia!" Cragen jumped out of his seat and stood.

"Hey, Captain," she smiled, pulling away from Elliot to hug the elderly man.

"You're back. And..." he trailed off.

Olivia looked over at Elliot with a smile. "I realized, Cragen, that I belonged here. The people in this squad are my family. And Elliot, here, has asked me to marry him. I love him, sir."

Cragen looked over at Elliot. He saw the love in one of his best detectives' eyes. "I understand. Olivia, you underestimate me. Welcome back. Give us two weeks."

"Thank you, sir!" Olivia hugged him again.

"Go. See the rest of the squad. I'm sure they've shown up by now," smiled the Captain.

Elliot led Olivia out of the room and into the bullpen. Indeed, Finn, Munch and the newbie were mingling out there. They were so engrossed in their early morning conversation that they didn't notice Elliot and Olivia standing there. So, Elliot cleared his throat. The other men looked up, expecting to only see Elliot and were surprised.

"Olivia!" Finn exclaimed. He hurried over to the woman he considered his sister and embraced her.

"Hi to you too, Fin," smiled Olivia.

Munch came over and offered her a warm hug as well. "Glad to have you back, Olivia."

Olivia mingled with the rest of the squad until Cragen came in with a case. Before Elliot headed out, she kissed him good bye and wished him a good day. Cragen winked at her before she took off herself. Elliot had given her a spare key awhile back that she was happy that she kept. Not like he wouldn't let her in his apartment anyhow. As soon as she got home, Olivia collapsed on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

It wasn't until Elliot called at noon that Olivia woke up. He told her to go through her things and integrate them with his. That they would need to clean out the spare bedroom so they could turn it into a nursery. He promised her she could decorate it anyway that she wanted. It was a task that Olivia greatly agreed to. Before he hung up, he told her he loved her and would see her at ten.

Months passed as Olivia grew. The news came out, and the squad was overjoyed. Cragen even had tears in his eyes. More tears came when Olivia called him grand pop. He hugged her and thanked her for this precious gift. Olivia and Casey had been really close since her return. They had many a girls night out and lunches. Something that had made Elliot very happy. His Olivia was blossoming.

Casey threw Olivia a baby shower at six months. All of Olivia's 'family' came with a few new friends that she had made. It was held a wonderful restaurant around lunch time. By this point, the spare bedroom in Elliot...no her and Elliot's apartment had become a full blown nursery. Olivia had chosen a woodsy theme with neutral colors. They had chosen not to find out the sex of their bundle of joy. After the shower, Olivia had gotten so many baby clothes that she was lucky to have a big enough dresser for them all.

Elliot and Olivia never lost any of the love they had for each other. Most their nights were spent watching T.V with Elliot's hand placed solely on Olivia's growing belly. His favorite moments were when their pride and joy kicked. At first, only Olivia could feel the flutters. Soon, those flutters became stronger and stronger. Elliot loved to talk and cuddle her bump. He took pictures of her constantly.

Elliot was sitting at home, watching some movie. Olivia was out for the evening with Casey. She was nearly delivery at this point. Both he and Olivia were getting antsy awaiting the arrival of their child. This was to be her last night out on the town. After that, she wanted to take it easy. Just in case the baby decided to come. After all, who knew when the little bugger would decide to make their grand entrance. Then his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up, thinking it was Olivia.

"Hey,." he answered, with a smile on his face.

"El. El. I need you...giggle...to pick me up," came the voice.

"Kathy!" Elliot jumped up.

Kathy giggled again. "Yea. Please, Elliot."

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No. No. Giggle. Ok, maybe," she admitted.

"I'll be right there," he sighed.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Casey were out at a bar/restaurant for dinner. They were happily talking about what was to come. Olivia's face was animated with joy as she talked about her baby that was coming. As much as labor scared her, she was still very excited. Casey was more than happy to listen to her friend rant and rave. After several hours, Olivia was feeling tired and wanted to head home.

On their way out, they saw someone they weren't expecting. There was Elliot. He didn't see there since he was so focused on something ahead of him. Something they didn't see behind the few people mingling outside. Venturing further, Olivia shhed Casey as they got close to where Elliot was going. They saw him meet up with none of other than Kathy!

"What is he doing?" whispered Casey.

Olivia glared at her. "Be quiet."

"Kathy, are you ok?" asked Elliot, as he reached his slumped over ex wife. She was standing barely against the wall of the bar/restaurant.

Giggling, Kathy looked up. She had a miserable night and seeing Elliot made her feel so much better. Without thinking any further, she blurted out. "I want you!" Then she launched herself at Elliot, capturing his lips.

Gasping, Casey turned to Olivia. Her friend was pale in the face and tears streamed down her face. "Liv?"

Elliot pushed Kathy away and looked over at the sudden noise he heard. There stood Casey, glaring at him and a fleeing Olivia. "Olivia!"

"What?" asked Kathy, furious that he had mentioned his partner after their wonderful kiss.

"Get a cab, Kathy," he snarled, as he took off for the only place he knew Olivia would go,

By the time Elliot reached their apartment, Olivia was already packed and almost out the door. He stopped her. The tears that fell from her beautiful eyes broke his heart. He wasn't about to let Kathy ruin this for him. Not this time. Olivia fought him as she tried to escape, screaming at him the whole time.

"I trusted you! I thought you loved me! I can't believe you went back to her!" screamed Olivia, pushing him away from her successfully.

"Liv. I swear that wasn't what it looked like!" exclaimed Elliot.

Olivia glared at him. "Oh, really? Don't you mean I wasn't supposed to see you meeting her!?"

"No, Olivia. She called me," replied Elliot, desperately.

"She called you! And you went anyway," yelled Olivia, heading for the door again.

Elliot reached out and stopped her. Olivia screamed. "Please, Olivia. Stop. I love you."

"Get away from me! You...you...you cheat!" Olivia struggled against his strong arms as more tears fell.

Suddenly, her underwear felt wet. Looking down, Olivia saw a puddle of what looked like water on the floor. Her water broke! That's when she stopped struggling against Elliot and began to sob harder. The baby was coming! Elliot, feeling her stop, looked at her and noticed the scared, panicked look on her face. Then he noticed the liquid on the floor. Her water broke!

"Olivia, sweetie. We need to get you to the hospital," coaxed Elliot.

"I don't want to go with you," she cried, holding her stomach. A wave of contractions hit, and she cried out.

"Please, Liv. I won't hurt you. For the baby's sake, let me take you. You don't want to have the baby here, do you?" Elliot was trying to remain calm as he spoke.

Finally, Olivia nodded. Sighing with relief, Elliot rushed into the bedroom to grab her bag before he escorted her to the car. The drive to hospital was long and filled with Olivia clutching her stomach. She didn't say a word to him the whole ride. When they reached the hospital, he hurried in and called for a nurse. A nurse came and listened to Elliot. Then they whisked them both away.

Elliot quickly called Casey. He told her what was happening and to call the others. Holding back her anger, Casey agreed. Feeling guilty, Elliot wondered if it was his fault. Had he caused her to go into labor? What if the baby wasn't going to be ok? What had he done? A nurse came and rushed him into scrubs so he could help Olivia deliver. Something she wasn't happy about and let it show.

At least six hours later, a scream could be heard. A six pound and three ounces baby boy was born. Elliot sighed happily as he cut the chord. He looked at Olivia, who was sweat and tired. She never looked more beautiful, and he told her so. Olivia just laughed, happy it was all over with. The nurse set their baby boy on her stomach and asked for his name. Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"Oliver Harrison," she replied, saying out loud Elliot's choice. A name she wasn't so sold on until she saw her baby boy.

Elliot's heart swelled. "Liv."  
A nurse interrupted him, telling them they had to take the baby for testing. Reluctantly, Olivia handed over her son. She laid back onto the bed and sighed. Things were perfect. Her son was here. Even Elliot was here. Which had to mean something, right? Maybe she had blown things out of proportion. Maybe it was the hormones that got in her way. She looked over at Elliot with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," admitted Elliot, dropping onto the chair next to her.

"For what?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have argued with you. I shouldn't have made you upset. I made you go into labor," he explained, with guilt in his voice.

Olivia smiled. "Oh, Elliot. It was just his time to come. I should have listened to you."

Elliot perked up and stared into her eyes. "I swear Kathy was drunk and called me. She wanted a ride home. I didn't think she's kiss me."

"I believe you, El. I do. I'm sorry that I doubted you," she admitted.

"Baby, I love you and Oliver." Elliot kissed her, happy his life was now complete.

The end


End file.
